Sweet Sour
by damianmcgintys
Summary: Blaine makes Kurt feel unwanted, like a breakable doll. One day at the Lima Bean, Sebastian is there to pick up the pieces. Kurtbastian endgame.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt slumped in his seat, resting his head on the back of his hands which were folded on the small table at the back of the Lima Bean. The scent of Blaine still lingered on his fingers from that morning when his fingers tangled in that dark, sultry hair of his. Things went so wrong so quickly. They had been making out in Blaine's car which was parked in the parking lot of the coffee shop. It was getting hot and tense and Kurt could feel heat pooling in his stomach. He moaned, bringing his hand down to stroke Blaine's groin, not caring that someone could have easily seen.

Blaine broke all contact, shooting back in his seat less than a second after Kurt made contact with his half-hard cock. "What is your problem Blaine? It's been _weeks_ since we had sex. I thought you liked it. I thought…" he paused, dreading Blaine's response to what he was going say next. "Are you not attracted to me anymore?" It came out as merely a whisper. He blushed and stared at the palms of his hands as he always did when he was anxious.

"No, I mean, of course I am! I love you. I do it's just… I feel like we rushed it. We weren't ready, or I wasn't and…"

"And _what_?"

"It wasn't really as good as I thought it would be, okay? Not because of you; you were great. I had all these unrealistic expectations and I wanted to take care of you and it was so overwhelming that I didn't really… I just want to wait a while before we do it again."

Kurt felt an unpleasant pit form in his stomach. So it was his fault. Blaine thought he would break him or something. Tears welled in his eyes and he opened the door, getting out before Blaine felt too guilty.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry. It's not your fault, please don't go," Blaine leaned towards Kurt, grabbing his hand before he walked off.

"No, it's okay, I get it. You should get to your appointment. I'll see you tomorrow at school." He pulled his hand out of Blaine's grasp and shut the door as he rushed into the Lima Bean, finally letting the tears fall.

So here he was, hours later and on his fourth cup of coffee, wallowing in self and wishing he wasn't such a disappointment, sexually that is.

"Hey there, gay face," came an unpleasantly familiar voice behind him.

Kurt sighed and lifted his head up slowly, replying, "Hello, Sebastian," without turning around.

Sebastian could hear the sadness in Kurt's voice and smiled a bit to himself; vulnerable Kurt was his favorite Kurt. It was so easy to rile him up at times like these. He made his way around the table and sat down without invitation, as if he ever waited for one. "Troubles with that sex toy of yours, Kurtsie?"

"It's none of your business and don't call him that." Kurt was obviously not in the mood for Sebastian's banter which was working well to his advantage. He could never get enough of that slight blush that appeared whenever Sebastian mentioned anything to do with sex.

"I'll take that as a yes. No doubt dealing with Blaine not wanting to abuse your delicate frame with his hard cock, eh?" Sebastian replied with a knowing air. He could tell whenever he was with Kurt and Blaine who was the giver and who was the take. He could also tell that Blaine was always treating Kurt as a flower, not to be messed with. And oh how Sebastian wanted to mess with that flower; make it come undone and lose its purity.

The lewd comment had apparently hit a chord because a few tears slipped involuntarily from Kurt's eyes and the pale boy couldn't even respond with any sort of equally hurtful remark, not that Sebastian would have minded; he loved Kurt's sass.

"Can you just leave, please? I'd really like to be alone, Seb."

Sebastian was completely taken aback by the use of his nickname. No one had called him Seb in years; he never let anyone close enough. In fact the closest things he had to friends were Kurt and Blaine, as messed up as that was. It stirred something deep inside him. "You called me Seb," he said simply.

Kurt looked up from his wringing hands and locked eyes with Sebastian. He didn't really know why he had said it. He guessed it was because despite the fact that Sebastian was vulgar and seemingly uncaring of anything other than himself, he was one of the only people in this godforsaken town that he had a lot in common with. He secretly enjoyed their witty banter and Sebastian's cleverness that completely outshone Blaine's. So in a strange, twisted way, Kurt almost thought of Sebastian as a friend. He also couldn't get enough of that perfect, dimply face that didn't really resemble a meerkat at all; not that he would ever admit it. "Yeah I guess I did," he finally breathed out.

Sebastian coughed and looked down, feeling awkward for the first time in as long as he could remember. "Well anyways, I'll leave you alone, Kurt, sorry for bugging you." Now it was Kurt's turn to be taken aback. "But just so you know," Sebastian paused as he got up and leaned in to whisper in Kurt's ear, "I would _never _be scared to damage that delicate frame of yours. I would destroy it and you would still be begging for more." Sebastian pulled back and winked at a stunned Kurt and made his way towards the exit. He could feel Kurt's eyes on his ass until he reached the brisk winter air and a sense of accomplishment washed over him.

Kurt finally let the air rush out of his lungs once the door closed behind Sebastian's perfect figure. _What the hell just happened? I mean- what?_ He thought to himself, still trying to get rid of the goose bumps that had formed when Sebastian's hot breath ghosted his ear and neck. He realized that he was clenching the table and wrenched his hand away, grabbing his bag and running towards the door in one fluid movement. His sadness disappeared and an overwhelming need to do something drastic overcame Kurt. He let his instincts take over and used that as an excuse for what he did next.

"Seb!" Kurt called as he saw Sebastian about to close the door to his Range Rover.

Sebastian hopped back out and stepped around the car to face Kurt who was walking briskly toward him. "Come to scold me for hitting on you? Go ahead, do your worst, it was worth it to see your practically virginal face go beet red."

That only fueled Kurt's fire even more and before he could even think about his actions, Kurt reached Sebastian, gripped the back of his neck, and pulled him down into a wet, angry kiss.

Sebastian's mind went blank. He couldn't move. He let Kurt push him against the back of his car and completely take control of his mouth. It was a rare event that Sebastian Smythe was lost for words. But at that moment, the world stopped for him. Nothing had ever felt as god damn amazing to Sebastian as Kurt's mouth moving relentlessly against his. Finally he gained enough wits to kiss back, sliding his tongue against Kurt's. Who could have known that sweet, innocent Kurt had such a heat inside him. Well, Sebastian had known it; it was just a matter of bringing it to the surface. And now that he had, he would _not _let this opportunity pass.

Sebastian went to work, moving down to leave short, sweet kisses along Kurt's jawline to give the boy a moment to breathe. He sucked at Kurt's pressure point just below his ear and could feel Kurt shudder. He was in control again despite the fact that Kurt was the one pinning him to the side of the car. "Jesus, Seb, what are we doing? Someone could see." But he was breathless and he didn't make any move to stop Sebastian from marking up his neck as much as he could.

"I don't care- I want- the world- to see how- fucking- hot you are," Sebastian said between kisses, causing Kurt's knees to go weak and Sebastian had to hold Kurt against him, lest he slide to the ground. He reached around and squeezed Kurt's ass tightly. He grinned into the now-bruised skin of Kurt's neck in response to the noises he elicited from the lithe boy.

"No, Seb…" he was cut off when a moan escaped his lips. "Seb, Seb!" Kurt finally came around enough to push Sebastian's face away from his collar bone where it peaked out from his shirt.

"What, done already? No wonder Blaine won't have sex with you," he smirked and dove back down to kiss Kurt again, not wanting the warm feeling he got from kissing Kurt to ever go away.

"No, can we just go somewhere else, please? I'm not having sex in a parking lot."

Sebastian froze. _Sex?_ He didn't think he heard right. He figured he'd be giving Kurt a hand job at most. "What did you just say?"

"I said," Kurt moved forward and licked Sebastian's pressure point, his new-found fire raging in his chest, and a little lower, "if you're going to fuck me, it sure as hell is not going to be here."

Sebastian groaned and immediately pulled Kurt over to the passenger door, shoving him before running over to start the car and back out in a flash. "A little eager are we?" Kurt said with an eyebrow raised, chuckling at Sebastian's nearly frantic expression.

"You're the one who should be eager; you're about to get fucked harder than you ever did in your wildest dreams."

That shut Kurt up for a moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt**: _Kurt cheats on Blaine with Sebastian. Blaine finds out but doesn't know who with. Blaine seeks comfort from Guilty!Sebastian. _(Just in case you were wondering where this came from)

**A/N**: Thanks for all the lovely reviews already, guys! It means a lot. I am not always the best at updating so I hope you can bear with me. No smut yet, coming soon. Also the painting I was picturing is here: aviemet(.)divitu(.)com/pictures/Surrealism%20Painting/Paintings/Max% I chose it because it's my favorite. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Kurt expected the car ride to be awkward, at least as awkward as the ride from McKinley to Blaine's house the first time they went to have sex. With shifting eyes that never met and thick, impenetrable silence. But this…this was completely different. The second Sebastian pulled out of the parking lot, his hand was inching up Kurt's leg, rubbing circles and teasing around the one spot that Kurt wanted, <em>needed<em> it to be. Sebastian smirked when Kurt groaned after he pressed a feather light touch over Kurt's half hard cock that was straining to be touched. He couldn't help it when he bucked his hips into Sebastian's hand. He loved this feeling; the feeling of being wanted and desired, like he wasn't about to break. Sebastian continued rubbing just hard enough for Kurt to feel it but not quite hard _enough_.

Sebastian pulled his hand back and said in a taunting voice, "Don't want you ruining all the fun. Not that I couldn't make you come again."

Kurt glared at Sebastian but he couldn't pretend that the 'holier than thou' attitude that the taller boy possessed didn't turn him on a bit. So rather than replying, Kurt unbuckled the seatbelt and leaned over to lick up Sebastian's neck which had a vein pulsing out increasingly more as he rubbed Kurt's groin. It was good to know that Kurt wasn't the only one trying to hold back. Sebastian's eyes fluttered and Kurt smiled into his hot and now slick neck. "I think if anyone's in danger of coming early, it's you," Kurt whispered seductively, simultaneously dragging his hand up Sebastian's thigh until his hand was clasped around Sebastian's erection inside his pants.

_Heat_. _Heat _and_ anticipation _were the only two things that Sebastian could even begin to register in that car; that tiny, enclosed space. With Kurt mouthing over his neck, just below the curve of his jaw and _God_ how did he know that was his most sensitive spot, he was trying not to scream. That coupled with Kurt's hand rubbing painfully slow over his cock, Sebastian had to force himself to pay attention to the road. Kurt moved back into his seat too soon and Sebastian groaned. "How do you like being teased, hm?" Kurt said with a smirk similar to the one Sebastian wore moments before.

"You suck, you know that?" it was difficult for Sebastian not to buck his hips into the air for how turned on Kurt made him.

"No, but I will soon." Sebastian knew the remark was meant to simply make him come more undone so he forced himself to regain composure. He refused to give Kurt the satisfaction of being in control. He smirked and slid out of the car, making his way around to open Kurt's door, flourishing his arm out dramatically.

"Well you're right about that," Kurt glared at Sebastian's self-satisfied grin and hopped out, being sure to move his hips tantalizingly. Sebastian let his eyes wander down Kurt's body, admiring the swing of his ass as he made his way to the large wooden doors of the house. As he unlocked the door and stepped inside, Sebastian felt his heart race. This was it, he would finally get to make Kurt scream his name and forget about Blaine completely. "Welcome to you place of fuckery for the day," Sebastian said, waiting for a glare that never came.

Kurt was busy staring in awe at the gorgeous entryway that he stood in. A huge and intricately carved stairway stood at his front and expensive art hung tastefully on the walls which were painted a calming deep green. "Like what you see?" Sebastian piqued, breaking Kurt out of his reverie.

"Your parents have incredible taste," Kurt replied simply after making his way over to a beautiful painting, fingering the corner of it lightly.

Sebastian could see how in love Kurt was with his home and it instilled a sense of pride in him. Not pride in his wealth but pride in the fact that this was something he and Kurt shared; their love for beautiful things. Sebastian wandered to the opposite side of the painting. "Actually, I picked that one out." Kurt raised a skeptical eyebrow at him. "No, really," Sebastian chuckled, "Surrealism is my favorite. I begged my mother to put the Ernst in here but she thinks his work is too disturbing for the foyer."

Kurt was now watching Sebastian speak and felt a rush of a new type of attraction towards him. He was cultured and had excellent taste in art as well as an extremely talented mouth. And Kurt didn't know how he hadn't seen it before. Sebastian looked back to Kurt and their eyes locked. "She should've gone with the Ernst." The statement was simple but it had an underlying meaning and they both knew it.

"That's why it's in my room now." And with that, Sebastian grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him towards the staircase, a smile playing on his tantalizing lips.

Suddenly, Kurt couldn't get up the steps fast enough and he ended up dragging Sebastian after him. "Which one's your bedroom?" Kurt asked in a huff once they reached the top of the stairs.

"Easy there, tiger, don't want to get too ahead of yourself," when Kurt did nothing but give him his bitchiest stare, Sebastian shrugged and opened the first door on the right, once again feeling his pace quicken as Kurt finally made his way into his spacious room.

Despite the fact that Kurt wanted nothing more than to grab Sebastian's collar and kiss him, Kurt held himself back because he couldn't help but admire the perfection that was Sebastian's room. It was nothing like what Kurt expected. He thought there would be pictures of half-naked men on the walls and piles of tacky clothes everywhere. Instead he saw a simply decorated large room. One wall was made up entirely of windows, giving Kurt a clear view of the field stretching behind the house. A packed bookshelf and a dresser lined the back wall next to a comfortable looking love seat that had books scattered around it. Above a king side bed was the painting that Kurt had been dying to see. He stood next to the bed and stared up at the Ernst longingly, taking in the colors and shapes that had always drawn him into surrealism. "Beautiful," he whispered.

"Yeah, you are," Sebastian said quietly. He was closer than he had been a moment before; Kurt could feel his breath on the back of his neck and it sent chills down his spine. Kurt turned around and found Sebastian standing less than a food away with eyes darkened by lust. Before he could fully appreciate how sexy he looked like that, Sebastian mercifully crashed their lips together for the second time. He pushed Kurt back until his knees made contact bed and he was forced to fall onto his back.

Sebastian straddled Kurt's hips and broke the kiss to catch his breath. He was staring at Kurt's lips but the smaller boy tugged the hair at the nape of his neck so he was forced to stare into Kurt's eyes. He got lost in their blue-green depths for a few moments before leaning back down, his hands resting on either side of Kurt's head. Their lips met again but it was slower, more sensual and _warm_. Kurt was first to deepen the kiss. He grazed his tongue along Sebastian's bottom lip and groaned when he sucked it into his mouth, using just the right amount of teeth to send Kurt's nerves into a tizzy.

Sebastian hummed in pleasure against Kurt's mouth and it all felt too intimate. He wasn't used to this. Taking it slow was not his style; normally by now, Sebastian would have both their clothes off and he would be fucking Kurt against a wall. Yet here he was, almost coming in his pants just from _kissing_ Kurt, a boy who just a few weeks ago was nothing but an annoying twink to him. This shouldn't have felt right but it did and he never wanted it to end.


End file.
